Sarada vs Shinki
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Ujian chunnin babak kedua kembali digelar setelah sempat tertunda. Pertarungan yang mempertemukan Sarada Uchiha dan Shinki, genin dari desa Suna, mengundang antusiasme banyak pihak. Termasuk orangtua Sarada dan Three Sand Siblings dari Sunagakure. Siapakah yang akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)


**_Sarada vs Shinki_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Ujian chunnin babak kedua kembali digelar setelah sempat tertunda. Pertarungan yang mempertemukan Sarada Uchiha dan Shinki, genin dari desa Suna, mengundang antusiasme banyak pihak. Termasuk orangtua Sarada dan Three Sand Siblings dari Sunagakure. Siapakah yang akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, abal, ngasal, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

 ** _A/N :_** Take after Boruto : Naruto the movie. Saya belum nonton movienya, jadi sebagian besar hanya rekaan pribadi :) Yups! Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

Ujian chunnin babak kedua akhirnya dimulai. Panitia ujian terpaksa memindahkan lokasi pengujian karena arena yang digunakan sebelumnya telah luluh lantak akibat serangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki saat mereka hendak menculik Hokage.

Para peserta ujian chunnin telah berkumpul di arena pertarungan yang telah ditentukan, yang terletak di sebuah stadion kecil yang tampak usang termakan usia. Dahulu, tempat itulah yang menjadi lokasi pengujian sebelum dibangunnya arena yang lebih besar dan modern didekat pusat desa.

"Teringat masa lalu?" Ino menggamit lengan Sakura saat ia menemukan wanita itu tengah berdiri terpaku memandang pintu gerbang arena yang catnya sudah memudar. Sakura beralih pada wanita cantik bersurai pirang disampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali yaa?!" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi kerinduan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang jelita. Wanita itu teringat kembali akan kenangannya ketika masih menjadi genin yang mengikuti ujian chunnin di arena itu.

"Iya. Siapa yang akan mengira yaa, kita akan kembali lagi kesini untuk menyemangati anak-anak kita mengikuti ujian chunnin." Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua wanita itu tertawa.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Kedua kunoichi hebat itu dahulu saling bertarung saat ujian chunnin. Kini, mereka datang lagi ke arena itu untuk memberi dukungan pada sang buah hati.

"Maaf ya, Ibu-ibu yang cantik, tolong jangan menghalangi jalan." Keseruan Ino dan Sakura membahas kenangan masa lalu mereka terusik oleh seorang pria yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul dibelakang kedua wanita itu.

"Sai! Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku!" Sakura menyikut dada bidang pria tegap itu agak keras. Sai sengaja mengaduh dengan berlebihan dan bersikap manja pada istrinya dengan mengaduan Sakura. Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi Ino sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan sikap sang suami.

"Kalian memang menghalangi jalan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk." Sasuke yang datang bersama Sai, langsung meraih lengan istrinya, tak ingin membuang waktu meladeni kekonyolan Sai yang tidak lucu.

Rona merah muda menggurat tipis di pipi kunoichi bersurai pink, ketika tangan kekar suaminya membimbingnya melewati kerumunan orang yang hendak memasuki arena sebab keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tsk! Dasar Sasuke! Selalu bersikap seenaknya!" Ino merengut kesal. Sai melayangkan senyumnya yang paling manis yang baru ia pelajari dari manga shoujo milik Inojin untuk meredam kekesalan sang istri.

"Sudikah kiranya Tuan Putri melangkah bersamaku menghadapi terjalnya perjalanan kehidupan hingga maut memisahkan kita?" Sai mulai melancarkan rayuan gombalnya pada Ino yang seketika itu pula membuat pipinya merah padam karena Sai sampai berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aaahhh! Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat berdiri!" Ino sudah tak sanggup menahan malu karena mereka kini jadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang menyangka Sai sedang melamar Ino padahal pria itu hanya ingin menggoda istrinya yang memang kerap kali ia lakukan bila istrinya sedang kesal.

Sai lantas menyikukan lengan kirinya dan mengarahkannya pada Ino agar sang istri bisa mendekap lengannya. Mengerti akan niat suaminya, Ino tanpa ragu mendekap lengan Sai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap pria berkulit pucat itu. Pasangan shinobi yang selalu mesra itu pun menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki arena.

.

.

Pasangan Uchiha yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam arena, mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan terdepan kursi penonton. Meski sempat terkendala karena serangan Momoshiki, para penonton tetap antusias datang untuk menyaksikan gelaran ujian chunnin.

Bangku-bangku penonton di tribun atas yang melingkari arena hampir terisi penuh. Hanya tempat VIP yang biasanya diperuntukkan untuk tamu penting, pejabat negara dan para Kage yang terlihat tak berpenghuni.

Setelah peristiwa penculikan itu, Hokage dan para Kage lainnya masih berada di _safe_ _house_ untuk mendiskusikan langkah-langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil untuk menghadapi serangan dadakan seperti itu.

Sasuke menyerahkan permasalahan itu pada Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dia tak terlalu suka terlibat dalam urusan pemerintahan. Namun, ia tetap memegang sumpahnya untuk mendukung dan melindungi Naruto dan Konoha dari balik layar. Dia tidak akan pernah mengingkari hal itu.

Lagipula, Sasuke tak ingin melewatkan pertarungan yang akan dihadapi putri kesayangannya dalam ujian chunnin kali ini. Apalagi ketika ia melihat nama sang penantang dan desa tempatnya berasal. Sasuke sangat ingin menyaksikan pertarungan mereka secara langsung.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan Himawari yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan ketika tatapannya beradu dengan pemimpin klan Akimichi yang juga datang untuk menonton pertandingan bersama istrinya.

Inuzuka Kiba bertindak sebagai wasit di pertarungan babak pertama antara Sarada Uchiha dari Konohagakure dan Shinki dari Sunagakure. Kedua genin langsung memasuki arena ketika nama mereka disebutkan melalui pengeras suara.

"SARADA! SEMANGAT SAYANG! KAMU PASTI BISA!" teriakan Sakura dari bangku penonton hampir menyaingi pengeras suara. Sasuke hanya menutup kedua telinganya, tak mau repot-repot melarang sang istri melakukan hal-hal diluar kendalinya.

"Ugh! Kenapa harus teriak-teriak sih?! Aku jadi malu kaaan~ Merepotkan saja!" bukan Sarada yang mengatakannya. Itu adalah _trademark_ si bocah Nara yang selalu menganggap hal-hal seperti ujian chunnin atau semacamnya merupakan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Sarada tak seperti itu.

Walaupun dirinya sedikit merasa malu, Sarada tetap melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang ibunda tercinta, tersenyum sumringah apalagi ketika dilihatnya sang ayah juga berada disana untuk menyaksikan pertandingannya. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman anaknya.

Tak perlu meneriakkan yel-yel pengobar semangat yang menciptakan kebisingan seperti yang dilakukan ibunya, Sarada sudah tahu kalau Sasuke senantiasa mendukungnya meskipun ayahnya tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Ayah. Ibu. Doakan aku yaa!" Sarada membatin.

Gadis belia itu lantas beralih ke bocah laki-laki dihadapannya yang akan menjadi lawannya dalam ujian kali ini. Seorang genin dari desa Suna bernama Shinki. Sarada mengamati anak itu dari balik kacamatanya.

Sarada berpendapat kalau usia Shinki sebaya dengannya. Tubuh anak itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, atau kira-kira setinggi Shikadai. Shinki memakai riasan ala kabuki di wajahnya dengan corak yang mirip dengan simbol di kendi pasir milik Kazekage. Entah karena Shinki mengidolakan pemimpin desanya atau karena corak itu lebih sederhana sehingga lebih mudah dibuat.

Sarada merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Shinki menatapnya dengan intens. Tatapannya begitu menusuk seakan mampu menembus relung-relung hati Sarada, bahkan yang yang terdalam sekalipun.

"Pipimu memerah." kata Shinki dengan ekspresi datar pada Sarada ketika iris hijau keabuannya menangkap ruam tipis kemerah-merahan di wajah gadis itu.

"E-eh?" sontak saja Sarada memegang wajahnya yang terasa menghangat. Mukanya langsung merah padam karena malu. Sarada jadi salah tingkah karena tatapan Shinki tak jua berpaling darinya.

Kiba terkekeh geli melihat gelagat Sarada yang aneh. Dia jadi teringat rekan satu timnya dulu, yang kerap kali bertingkah seperti Sarada saat Naruto sedang berada didekatnya. Kiba memberi aba-aba agar kedua genin saling memberi salam. Sarada dan Shinki membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan sopan.

"Ujian chunnin babak kedua : Sarada Uchiha dari desa Konoha melawan Shinki dari desa Suna." Kiba memperkenalkan kedua peserta ujian didepan para penonton. "Mulai!"

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Sarada, Shinki menggunakan bonekanya untuk bertahan dan menyerang, sementara anak itu mengendalikannya dari jarak yang aman untuk menghindari serangan langsung Sarada.

Agak berbeda dari ninja lain yang menggunakan teknik kugutsu, Shinki menggunakan boneka yang terbuat dari tulang-belulang dan sama seperti dirinya, boneka itu juga dilapisi oleh pasir besi hingga memiliki pertahanan yang kokoh.

"Satetsu! Gansetsu!" Shinki menggunakan pasir besinya untuk menciptakan tombak-tombak besar yang bermunculan dari dalam tanah untuk menghentikan pergerakan Sarada. "Satetsu! Kyodaisou!" tak hanya itu, dia juga memanipulasi pasir besinya menjadi prisma-prisma raksasa untuk menghalangi pandangan Sarada dan menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Jutsu itu…" Sakura tersentak melihat jutsu yang digunakan Shinki. "Jutsu milik Sasori!" Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan pertarungannya melawan ninja pelarian dari Sunagakure itu. Sasori merupakan shinobi yang hebat karena bisa membunuh Kazekage ketiga dan mengubahnya menjadi boneka, lengkap dengan semua jutsu milik sang Kazekage.

Sekarang dihadapannya, Sarada tengah melawan seorang genin yang memiliki teknik seperti Sasori dan Kazekage ketiga. Kekhawatiran mulai melandanya.

"Sial! Ini terlalu banyak!" Sarada mulai kewalahan menghancurkan tombak-tombak besi yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Belum lagi dia harus mengeluarkan cakra yang lebih banyak untuk meremukkan prisma raksasa yang menghadangnya.

"Ini tidak bagus." Perhatian Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari gadis kecilnya. Pria itu sudah bisa menebak siasat Shinki yang ingin menguras stamina dan cakra Sarada. "Jangan terjebak kedalam permainannya, Sarada!" Sasuke hanya bisa berharap putrinya segera menyadari taktik Shinki.

"Shannaro!" Sarada akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan cakra ke tangan kanannya kemudian melepaskan pukulan berkekuatan besar ke permukaan tanah yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah di arena dan sukses menumbangkan tombak-tombak Shinki dan membelah prisma raksasanya.

Shinki nyaris terkena serangan Okashou milik Sarada kalau saja ia tidak menggunakan justu satetsu kyuu-nya di waktu yang tepat.

"Yosh! Dia adalah anakku!" Sakura berkata penuh kebanggaan. "Anak kita." Sasuke mengoreksi istrinya. "Iya. Anak kita." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, saling berpandangan kemudian menatap putri kecil mereka kembali.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sarada menggunakan sisa-sisa bongkahan prisma berukuran besar yang masih teronggok di tanah sebagai pijakan untuk menyerang Shinki yang melayang dengan pasirnya.

Sarada melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Shinki, tapi langsung ditepis oleh bonekanya yang ia gunakan sebagai perisai. Mimik wajah Shinki sedikit berubah ketika Sarada melancarkan serangan yang mendadak. Tetapi anak itu bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Satetsu! Kesshu!" Shinki mengubah tombak dan prismanya menjadi butiran pasir agar bisa digunakan kembali. "Ryuusa bakuryu!" kemudian mengendalikannya layaknya deburan ombak, mengelilingi Sarada dan menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu ke tanah.

"Keren!" seorang pria bertudung hitam terlonjak girang menyaksikan perlawanan balasan dari Shinki. Pria bersurai merah disebelahnya juga menunjukkan kebanggaan yang sama walaupun hanya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Gaara dan Kankuro langsung bertolak menuju tempat dihelatnya ujian chunnin susulan usai menghadiri rapat dengan para Kage. Kazekage enggan berdiam diri di _safe house_ dan menontonnya jalannya ujian dari layar televisi. Dia ingin melihat pertandingan Shinki dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Boleh juga." celetuk seorang wanita berkuncir empat yang ikut menonton pertandingan bersama mereka. Temari memang baru pertama kali melihat Shinki. Selama ini, dia hanya mendengar desas-desus tentang anak itu dari Kankuro yang mengatakan kalau Shinki mempunyai kekuatan seperti Sandaime Kazekage.

"Dia akan menjadi shinobi Suna yang hebat." ujar Temari dengan optimis. Melihat kekuatan Shinki secara langsung sudah cukup meyakinkan wanita anggun itu kalau bocah laki-laki itu memiliki potensi yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Selain pertarungan Shikadai melawan Boruto, Temari dan kedua adiknya tak mau melewatkan pertarungan Shinki melawan Sarada. Ada alasan khusus kenapa mereka ingin menyaksikan pertarungan itu secara langsung. Itu semua untuk menganalisa kekuatan Shinki yang masih misterius, bahkan Kazekage masih sulit menerkanya.

Banyak orang akan menilai pertarungan Shinki melawan Sarada tak akan jauh berbeda dengan pertarungan Gaara melawan Sasuke saat mereka pertama kali mengikuti ujian chunnin.

Namun, bagi _Three Sand Siblings_ , pertarungan Shinki melawan Sarada lebih mirip dengan pertarungan Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo melawan Sasori.

Hingga kini, mereka bertiga masih terusik dengan kata-kata Nenek Chiyo tentang kekuatan pasir besi Sandaime Kazekage yang merupakan senjata paling mematikan di Suna. Setelah Sandaime dan Sasori tewas, belum ada lagi pengendali pasir besi selain Shinki.

"Apakah gadis Uchiha itu akan mengulang kemenangan ibunya?" Kankuro terdengar sangsi. Tadinya dia yakin kalau Shinki akan lulus dengan mudah dalam ujian chunnin kali ini. Kankuro tak menyangka anak didiknya itu akan berhadapan dengan seorang keturunan Uchiha.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti Sakura." jawab Temari. Pendapatnya tidak berlebihan. Sarada memiliki pengendalian cakra yang cukup hebat seperti ibunya. Terbukti, dia mampu bangkit dengan cepat walaupun tubuhnya dihempaskan dari ketinggian lebih dari sepuluh meter.

"Cuh!" Sarada meludahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya membentur tanah cukup keras, menyebabkan beberapa luka memar di wajah, lengan dan kakinya. Gadis itu bertumpu sejenak pada lututnya, seraya menyembuhkan nyeri yang menjalari punggungnya.

Shinki menukik turun dengan manuver yang ringan dan dinamis bersama pasir besinya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak terluka atau berkeringat sekalipun. _"Damn you, absolute defence!"_ Sarada merutuk dalam hati.

Sasuke sudah memperingatkan Sarada tentang pertahanan absolut yang dimiliki para pengendali pasir. Gadis itu tak terlalu mengindahkan ayahnya karena menurut _databook_ , Shinki tidak memiliki pertahanan absolut seperti Kazekage dan dia yakin bisa mengalahkan anak itu. Sarada jadi sedikit menyesal karena tidak mendengar nasehat ayahnya.

"JANGAN MENYERAH SARADA!" Chouchou menyemangati sahabatnya dari balkon tempat para peserta menunggu giliran. Inojin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bocah pirang itu membuat spanduk dari gulungannya dan menuliskan kata-kata yang membangkitkan semangat untuk Sarada.

"SARADA, KAU PASTI BISA MENGALAHKANNYA!" Boruto pun tak mau ketinggalan mendukung teman satu timnya. Sementara Shikadai dan Mitsuki lebih memilih untuk mengamati jalannya pertandingan dan menganalisa kekuatan mereka. Hal serupa juga dilakukan rekan satu tim Shinki yang tak berpaling sedikitpun dari arena sejak pertandingan dimulai.

"Terima kasih, Teman-teman!" kepercayaan diri Sarada bangkit kembali setelah teman-temannya memberi semangat. Pandangannya kemudian diedarkan ke arah bangku penonton dimana ia melihat ibunya melambaikan tangan untuk menyemangatinya. Tapi, senyuman sang ayah lah yang melengkapi semuanya.

Sarada akhirnya mampu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan matanya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sarada melakukan gerakan itu berulang-ulang untuk menahan emosi dan menenangkan pikirannya guna memisahkan energi inton dan yuton seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya.

Percikan api biru muncul dari jemari tangan gadis itu. Sarada merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan telapak yang terbuka. Kemudian gadis itu menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuk dari tangan kirinya untuk menarik energi yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Setelah kedua tangannya bertemu, tercipta kilatan-kilatan kecil berwarna kebiruan di tangannya dan seketika itu pula Sarada mengaktifkan sharingannya. Shinki yang sudah mengantisipasi dojutsu milik Sarada berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Oh. Tidak. Dia akan menggunakan jutsu seperti Sasuke." pikir Gaara. Perkiraannya tepat. Sarada akan menggunakan chidori untuk melawan Shinki.

"SHINKI! BERTAHAN!" Gaara tak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Shinki yang tak bisa melihat keberadaan pemimpin desanya tampak sedikit lengah, tapi mendengar suara Gaara menyebut namanya, membuat anak itu kembali bersemangat setelah Shinki sempat merasa kecewa karena Gaara tidak hadir untuk melihatnya bertanding.

"Satetsu no tama!" Shinki membuat perisai raksasa berbentuk bola untuk melindungi dirinya dan bonekanya dari serangan chidori Sarada.

Sarada melaju cepat ke arah genin Suna itu, lantas mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah dialiri jutsu chidori untuk menembus pertahanan Shinki. Ayahnya pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuk menembus pertahanan absolut milik Kazekage dan Sarada yakin ia mampu mengulang kesuksesan sang ayah.

Benar saja. Sarada berhasil menghancurkan perisai Shinki dengan chidori yang bahkan menembus perisai kedua yang dibuat Shinki menggunakan bonekanya. Tameng itu pun hancur berkeping-keping, boneka Shinki juga hancur dan tubuh anak itu terpelanting ke belakang.

"Berhasil!" Sarada melompat riang. Dia senang bukan kepalang karena berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan Shinki, lebih dari itu, dia senang akhirnya bisa mengulang keberhasilan ayahnya dalam ujian yang sama dan juga melawan shinobi dari Sunagakure.

"Nah! Itu baru anakku!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan luapan kegembiraan karena anak kesayangannya mampu mengikuti jejaknya. "Anak kita." sekarang Sakura yang membetulkan ucapan suaminya. Sasuke tersenyum. "Iya. Anak kita."

Kiba menghampiri Shinki yang tergeletak di tanah dan mulai menghitung mundur. Shinki mencoba untuk bangkit meski rasa sakit mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Serangan chidori tidak main-main. Kalau dia terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin cedera yang dialaminya akan lebih parah. Serangan itu hanya melukai bahu kirinya tapi dampaknya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Apa kau masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan?" tanya Kiba. Shinki mengiyakan. Kiba pun memerintahkan agar Shinki kembali ke arena pertandingan. Tubuh Shinki tak lagi diselimuti pasir besi.

Anak itu terpaksa menanggalkan mantel pasir besinya karena jutsu chidori masih menyisakan partikel-partikel listrik pada butiran pasirnya. Shinki tak ingin mengambil resiko tersentrum kalau bersikeras mengenakannya.

"Dia terlihat lebih tampan seperti itu." batin Sarada. "Aah~ Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kau harus fokus, Sarada!" dia menepuk-nepukkan pipinya yang kembali memanas saat melihat tubuh tegap Shinki yang terbalut pakaian yang umum dikenakan shinobi, lengkap dengan _flak jacket_. Sarada berpikir kalau Shinki terlihat arogan bila mengenakan mantel hitamnya.

"Bertarunglah secara jantan!" Sarada tak bermaksud menganggap remeh kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat Shinki tapi dari analisa yang didapatnya, dia menarik kesimpulan kalau semua shinobi pengguna teknik kugutsu mempunyai kelemahan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Wanita lebih dulu." Shinki memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiap menerima serangan dari Sarada. "Apa ini?" bahkan mendengar suara Shinki yang tenang dan berwibawa seperti Kazekage mampu membuat Sarada kembali berdebar-debar. Sarada berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya kemudian memulai serangannya.

"HIYAAA! RASAKAN INI!" Sarada menyerang dengan cepat, ganas dan bertubi-tubi dengan pemusatan kekuatan yang seimbang di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Shinki hampir kewalahan menangkis tinju dan tendangan gadis itu karena tak hanya kuat, Sarada juga memiliki kecepatan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Sarada mempelajari teknik taijutsu itu dari ibunya sehingga dia pun bisa menggunakan jutsu Okashou berkat latihan keras.

Tapi, Shinki tak kalah cepat. Dia kerap kali berputar secara konstan untuk menghindari serangan langsung Sarada, melakukan beberapa manuver-manuver yang cepat dan tepat untuk mengalirkan gerakan Sarada, mengubah serangan gadis itu menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Taijutsu Shinki memiliki sifat bertahan daripada menyerang dengan gerakan yang lembut dan dinamis. Anak itu memang ingin membaca serangan-serangan Sarada terlebih dahulu sebelum ia balik menyerang. Shinki mempelajarinya dari Kazekage karena pertahanan merupakan yang paling utama bagi pengendali pasir.

"Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!" kesal dengan gerakan Shinki yang terus saja menghindar tanpa melakukan serangan yang berarti, Sarada mulai mendesaknya dengan menghembuskan bola-bola api dari mulutnya.

"Futon! Tate no kaze!" Shinki membuat perisai menggunakan elemen anginnya untuk menghalau api Sarada. Bocah laki-laki itu pun mulai menyerang Sarada dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang kuat.

Berbeda dengan Sarada yang menyerang bertubi-tubi dari segala arah. Shinki menyerang dengan langkah-langkah yang teratur serta hentakan yang kuat dan mantap, menangkis kemudian menyerang. Tap! Tap! Tap! Gerakannya berirama seperti mengikuti ketukan nada.

Keadaannya berbalik sekarang. Sarada yang terdesak dengan serangan balik dari Shinki. Gadis itu tidak mengantisipasi perlawanan Shinki. Dia juga belum pernah melihat taijutsu semacam itu sebelumnya. "Sial! Aku tak menyangka dia bisa menguasai taijutsu dengan baik."

Pertarungan bela diri antara Sarada dan Shinki menyedot perhatian semua mata yang menyaksikannya. Khalayak dibuat terpukau melihat suguhan tontonan yang mengundang decak kagum lantaran gerakan kedua genin yang begitu indah dan dinamis seolah tengah menari.

Sarada yang mengayunkan tinjunya dengan agresif dan cepat, dihadang oleh Shinki dengan manuver menghindarnya yang lembut sebelum menyerang balik dengan satu hentakan dan pukulan yang mantap.

"Jutsu itu…" Kankuro pun sampai dibuat terpana. "Apa kau yang mengajarinya, Gaara?" dia beralih kepada adiknya yang juga terlihat takjub melihat gerakan kedua shinobi muda itu.

"Bukan." Gaara menjawab singkat. Dia juga belum pernah melihat gerakan taijutsu seperti yang diperlihatkan Shinki. Sang Kazekage jadi penasaran darimana anak itu mempelajari teknik taijutsu seindah itu. Gaara akan ingat untuk menanyakannya pada Shinki seusai pertandingan.

Sepintas, gerakan taijutsu Shinki dan Sarada tampak mirip dalam hal kecepatan dan serangan beruntun. Keduanya juga menekankan pergerakan mereka pada lengan, siku dan lutut dibarengi dengan langkah-langkah rumit dan statis.

Tapi, gerakan Shinki lebih stabil dan dinamis karena anak itu mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Begitulah menurut Sasuke. Putrinya terlalu bersemangat diawal serangan sehingga gerakannya mudah terbaca. Saat terdesak, secara tidak langsung Sarada telah memberikan peluang pada Shinki untuk menyerangnya.

Melihat sebuah celah dalam serangan tangan kanan Sarada, Shinki langsung menerapkan jutsu pamungkas yang dipelajarinya dari perkamen peninggalan Sandaime Kazekage.

Shinki membentuk jemari tangannya menjadi seperti pengait, menghalau serangan Sarada ke luar dengan tangan kait yang kiri kemudian mengubah posisi tubuh ke arah kiri dengan cepat dan menyerang balik Sarada dengan kekuatan putaran ke arah leher menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Shinki kemudian menotok urat syaraf di leher Sarada yang merupakan salah satu titik vital di tubuh gadis itu untuk menghentikan gerakannya. Sarada yang telah tumbang akhirnya harus mengaku kalah pada Shinki karena anak itu berhasil membekukan tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sekali.

Kiba menghitung mundur, kemudian menyatakan Shinki yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Setelah didaulat menjadi pemenang, Shinki pun membebaskan Sarada. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu, menawarkan diri untuk membantunya berdiri. Sarada meraih tangan Shinki seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau lumayan juga." Shinki tersenyum kepada Sarada. Rona merah jambu kembali merekah di wajah gadis Uchiha itu. Shinki kemudian berbalik. "Satetsu! Kesshu!" dia mengumpulkan pasir besinya yang melayang mengikuti dirinya hingga membentuk mantel sementara anak itu berjalan meninggalkan arena.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah kelar juga fic yang idenya dadakan ini. Hehehe. Saya belum nonton movie Boruto dan hanya ngambil spoiler dari banyak sumber yang belum tentu benar juga. Fic ini pun cuma rekaan saya :)

Masih belum bisa move on dari Shinki XD tuh anak imut banget sih, jadi gemes XD Jutsu Shinki adalah milik Sandaime Kazekage kecuali Futon yang saya 'tilep' dari Tsuchikage kedua.

Taijutsu Shinki terinspirasi dari jurus pengendalian tanah milik Toph dan pengendalian udara milik Aang dan teknik terakhir yang digunakan untuk menjatuhkan Sarada adalah jurus belalang sembah (yang juga merupakan aliran kungfu yang digunakan Toph)

Menurut _databook_ , Sarada baru bisa menggunakan Okashou. Belum jelas apakah dia bisa menggunakan chidori.

Chidori Sarada di fic ini sedikit gabungan antara chidori Sasuke dengan jurus api biru Putri Azula yang sama-sama bisa menghasilkan petir. Sedangkan taijutsunya terinspirasi dari kungfu Shaolin Utara yang juga merupakan aliran kungfu Putri Azula sebagai pengendali api.

Yup! Segitu aja penjelasannya. Feel free to critic and review fic ngasal ini yaa minna-san. Hehehe. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
